Scars
by Salem Saori
Summary: Sólo un momento robado más. [Oneshot, preCDV, muy centrado en Silas.]


_A/N: Hullo, solo una pieza pequeñita sobre Silas. La publicación de este fic está dedicada a E. Te odio, E. Um…disfrutadlo, todas las reviews apreciadas. xxx_

* * *

_...Y después del amor, la cosa más dulce es el odio. –Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Scars**

La cálida víspera se conectaba al paisaje de forma perfectamente equilibrada, como un extenso cuadro visto bajo filtro anaranjado. Ni una impureza, ni una mancha que desnivelara la belleza pura de su imagen; estaba sumergida en la tranquilidad, como esa carga eléctrica que puede oírse en el ambiente cuando prestas mucha, mucha atención después de la lluvia.

Un instante estático. Un momento en el que deseaba poder congelar el tiempo.

Se encontraba encogido en un rincón de la estancia simple y blanca que conocía al milímetro. Sudoroso, temblando, con la espalda ardiéndole después de haber pugnado todo el pecado hasta que su carne había vuelto a ser tan pálida como pura. Su alma también ardía, y la culpabilidad volvía a crecer en su interior cada vez que los agitados jadeos robaban un poco más de aire para saciar su intranquilo cuerpo.

Pero aún así, no paraba de respirar.

La cruz que adornaba su pared lo estaba matando. El libro en la mesita de noche le decía que no era lo suficientemente bueno. No merecía lo que tenía, un edredón donde relajarse, duro e incómodo pero suficiente –suficiente, como todo–, belleza en todas partes si conseguía fijarse bien, alguien que le quisiera e instruyera.

Y dolor…dolor… _dolor_.

Su pequeño santuario de soledad y calma estaba perdido en el espacio como una fotografía borrosa, como el ámbar que atrapa al insecto en su jaula eterna. Pero incluso en el limbo pasan los segundos, y por mucho que él rezara porque la noche no llegara esta vez, el horizonte se seguía oscureciendo.

Se miraba los brazos, brazos fuertes y blancos. Hacerlo le recordaba el susurro dulce con la voz de su mentor en aquel primer día, mientras guiaba el cilicio con una caricia hasta posarlo sobre las preciosas laceraciones que cubrirían eternamente todo su cuerpo. Los mismos brazos que, tiempo atrás, habían estado cubiertos de cárdenos púrpuras y esfuerzos inútiles gritándole que era un fantasma, estaban ahora envueltos por cálidas cicatrices recordándole que era un _ángel_.

Aquello le hacía sonreír y olvidar por unos segundos el arma tirada en el suelo a medio metro de él, el arma que odiaba empuñar cada vez que debía completar lo que ya había acabado por llamar su "misión". Era algo que a él no le gustaba, la anticipación, el perderse en el éxtasis de causar dolor y muerte cada vez que oía el sonido de una bala al atravesar carne martirizada. Si las protestas de su mente luchaban por emerger y decirle que aquel objeto de metal no era diferente a los instrumentos que él utilizaba para purificarse, la voz de su conciencia –la voz de su salvador– no tardaba en negar tal tontería.

_Silas._

_Pequeño Silas, dulce Silas._

_Las cosas nos irán mejor si haces exactamente lo que te digo._

Porque pensara lo que pensara, cuando llegara la noche, tendría que camuflarse bajo la negra vestimenta de una pantera y salir de su pequeño trocito de mundo para encararse con todos aquellos que debían perecer por—

(Aquí, su hilo de pensamiento se descarrilaba, nunca encontrando palabras para continuar. ¿Habían traicionado a Dios? No veían la muerte como algo que esperar, quizás. Eso sería algo merecedor de que el cardenal Aringarosa le pidiera hacer un trabajo digno del ángel que era.)

(Sí. Era bello.)

Habían pasado meses o años desde que había encontrado al sacerdote aquella vez, defendiendo el edificio donde había despertado de dos criminales parecidos a él mismo antes de salvarse. Dos cuellos habían crujido bajo sus manos aquella noche, y después, solo recordaba haber enterrado su cara en el abatido torso del obispo mientras sentía la mano en sus cabellos, acompañada de aquel maravilloso mantra de tres palabras que había marcado de forma tan clara su transición de "aquella" vida a "esta".

_Eres un ángel…_

_**Mi** ángel…_

Para parecerse a la relación entre un padre y un hijo, la suya era bastante especial. Aunque no podría distinguirlo, pues nunca realmente había tenido a quien le sirviera de ejemplo, sabía que basaba la mayor parte de su vida alrededor de sus enseñanzas, de… todo lo que él quería, realmente. Ahora que se encontraba lejos de él, no hacía más que rememorar una y otra vez los curiosos momentos que habían compartido.

Y era una manera de recordar extraña, demasiado complicada realmente para llegar a comprenderla, todo en aquella… marea de tiempo y emociones que oscilaban entre los mismos matices. Pero _él_ le había enseñado a no hacer preguntas siempre que pudiera evitarlo, y siempre había acallado las que quedaran con una negación de la cabeza y una caricia.

_Mi Silas._

Aislado como estaba, el poder recordar era una bendición… pero una bendición que casi _dolía_. Maldecido a acordarse de cada vez que, en aquella caótica mezcla de esfuerzo, pecado y redención, había encontrado el espacio para dirigirle una mirada, una palabra o un consejo. Cada vez que le hacía cerrar los ojos e intentar bloquear la corrupción hedonista del mundo exterior, intentar que todo parara por un segundo para hacerle ver lo que él veía.

Fue así como su mente empezó a llenarse por completo con sueños del paraíso, un paraíso que empezaría por envolver todo ser humano en una esfera perfecta de fuego, una llama que prendería la piel como el papel. Donde un glorioso temblor cubriría mar y tierra, donde cada alma sangraría agonía infernal hasta que toda gota de debilidad humana fuera vertida en un océano que limpiaría sus carcasas vacías, y las llenaría de _nada_, dulce y mareante nada. Y no importarían ya ni el aspecto, ni el egoísmo, ni la falta de fuerza, y lo único que quedaría sería la sensación de poder volver a empezar, y esta vez procurar no desviarse demasiado del camino ya marcado.

Pan y agua, sudor y sangre… aquella era su fantasía de salvación.

Y la imagen, aquella alocada convicción, poseía una belleza tan simplemente suprema que Silas nunca deseó ver nada más.

_Perdóname…_ Era la palabra que se había repetido más últimamente, pues un rincón de su cerebro continuaba sin poder evitar señalarle que el cometer tales crímenes no era excusable. Pero sabía, sabía que aquella noche sería la última en la que tendría que llevar a cabo esa locura. Que después de apagar la vida de su última víctima, por fin podría descansar como antes de que todo empezara.

Se reuniría con _él_ por última vez, y matarían el tiempo juntos hasta el día del Juicio; después de todo, eso era lo único que Silas quería. No albergaba otro deseo más. Continuar escuchando durante las frías noches de invierno como él leía libros sin lugar ya en el mundo frente a un fuego vehemente…, arrodillarse a sus pies y esperar a notar el tacto de la mano tan cálida en su piel tan blanca…, oír las dulces palabras diciéndole que ambos estaban salvados e irían al Cielo juntos; y entonces, apoyar su cabeza sobre las vestimentas negras y pensar para sí mismo que aquello no hacía falta. Ya estaban allí.

_El dolor eximía el placer, pero a veces la línea entre ambos se desdibujaba tanto y simplemente ya no lo sabía distinguir._

Y quizás, entrada la madrugada, se acurrucarían como gatos bajo algunas viejas sábanas, y por fin podría alcanzar con sus dedos blancos aquel cabello oscuro tan suplicantemente deseado, y podría sentirle más cerca que nunca, como si fueran los únicos seres del mundo.

(¿Sería Dios capaz de mirar hacia otro lado por una noche?)

Fuera del universo, no era fácil distinguir la fantasía de la realidad, pero si todo aquello era fantasía, realmente nunca más quería—

…hasta que la luna lucía, redonda y mortuoria, decorando el cielo oscuro como una señal que le hacía despertar. Y tenía que ponerse en pie a pesar de que todo su castigado cuerpo no dejara de quejarse, y cubrirse la cabeza con aquella capucha para ocultarse de cualquier mirada, y volver a murmurar la misma palabra –_perdóname_–, y recoger el arma del suelo.

_Va a acabar pronto._

Y de alguna forma, pensar en él aliviaba la carga…

_Mi dulce Silas, víctima de las circunstancias._

…pero realmente, no tenía elección.


End file.
